


Two Racers Meet In a Bar

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad Weather, First Meetings, Gen, Noble AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: An unexpected storm has Drift pinned down in an oil bar, where he meets an unexpected mech.





	Two Racers Meet In a Bar

Sometimes, especially when it was raining and cold, Drift found himself wishing he was back at the mining colony. It had never really been warm down in the mine shafts, but it had also never been wet. It never rained on Luna 2, and if they were underground, the dust storms had never mattered.

And Soundwave had always made sure they had at least one functional entertainment channel, even if it was Vosian opera, unlike the dark oil house he was waiting out the storm in. Even after all these vorns, he still didn’t know what Knockout saw in it, but it was better than listening to the rain on the roof and the thunder that shook the walls.

He tapped the call button built into his table and summoned the serving drone to order a drink. He wanted to do at least that much to repay them for letting him wait out the storm. Solus knew they weren’t going to bring in much other shanix for the night.

The drone chirped happily as he typed in his order. Then as the small machine was rolling back to the bar, the door blew open and a tall mech wrapped in an organic material of some kind staggered inside the building. He reached back to grab the door and slammed it closed as another clap of thunder shook the walls.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am that you’re open!” The stranger pulled his cloak off to reveal a bright red and yellow paint scheme and a bright smile despite the water running down his face. “You don’t happen to have somewhere I can hang this to dry do you?”

“Um, I can put it in the back,” the femme at the bar said, glancing down from the brightly colored mech. “There’s a warm vent that will help it dry faster, my lord.”

Lord? Drift sat up more straightly and studied the stranger.

“Aw, you don’t have to call me that.” The noble carried the dripping cloak more carefully than the former miner expected across the room to put it in the femme’s hands. “I’m just here to wait out the storm like any sensible mech.”

“Yes, my lord.” The femme gave him a little bow and the noble sighed softly as she walked away. 

Then the bright mech turned toward Drift with another smile. “Is it always this quiet in here?”

“I don’t know,” Drift replied honestly. “I’m just passing through. I was getting ready to leave when the storm hit.”

“Yeah, that thing is something else. Storms don’t really blow up like this in Iacon, so I wasn’t ready. And then they cancelled my shuttle while I was on my way to the station.” The red and yellow mech crossed the room to Drift’s table. “Rodimus of Iacon. Mind if I share your table, since there’s no one else to talk to?”

Hearing the stranger’s name made the bar tender’s reaction make much more sense. Any mech from that particular noble house almost _demanded_ respect. “Drift, most recently of Luna 2. And feel free, but if you eat any of the crisps you pay for half.”

“I’ve got the shanix, I’ll pay for everything.” Rodimus shrugged at sat down. “Luna 2, huh? Were you a miner?”

“I was. At Colony Ten for a while and then Thirteen until the end of my contract. I thought I’d finally see the world after that.” Drift smiled. “So far all I’ve managed to see are a few oil houses and a herd of wild moosebots in the south.”

“I haven’t seen titanium moosebots since i was ten vorns!” The noble grinned. “I’ll have to head that way soon and see if I can get that lucky, too.”

“I’d wait until the storm season passes if I were you, unless you’ve got better gear than that cloak.”

“Ha! Yeah, I should.” The brightly colored mech’s smile widened. “And a local guide, so I don’t get lost out there. My sire would never forgive me if I managed that.”

“No, I don’t imagine Lord Sentinel would take that very well.” Drift took a serving of coolant from the serving drone as it rolled back to the table, and Rodimus did the same a moment later. The brightly colored mech took a drink immediately, likely to hide the frown that pulled down the corners of his lips. “What brings you out to Nyon, anyway?”

Rodimus was quiet for several kliks before shrugging. “I had a friend invite me and I’d never been here before. I like to travel.”

“I’m surprised that your sire allows it.”

“Well, he doesn’t _always_ know where I’m going. It’s better that way, sometimes.”

“Like when you’re visiting cities with bad reputations?” Drift smirked.

“Yeah, like that.” Rodimus sighed. “So where are you going next? I was going to see Gygax and Ankmor Park, and then maybe head on to Vos.”

Drift let the other mech change the topic of conversation without comment. “I hadn’t decided yet. I thought I would just choose a departing shuttle at the station and get on.”

“I made some great friends in Protihex that way.” Rodimus’ bright grin returned. “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to come to Gygax with me. It’s nicer to travel with friends.”

“You barely know me, Rodimus!”

“Yeah, and after the storm is over I won't get another chance unless we’re traveling together. And I think I want to hear about the mines and Luna 2 and whatever else you want to talk about. I’ve never been to Luna 2. What do you say?”

“Well, I would never say that Luna 2 is even worth visiting as a stopover on your way to Luna 1. But, all right. If I decide I can’t stand you, I can always ditch you in the park.”

Rodimus laughed happily.


End file.
